Love is in the air
by Screeching Twilight
Summary: One night stands are great, when you don’t get pregnant. Bella Swan had the best night of her life. The only problem is she's pregnant with Edward Cullen's child. Full sumary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Love is in the air Title: Love is in the air

**Author: **Screeching Twilight- Al

**Genre: **Romance/general

**Summary: **One night stands our great, when you don't get pregnant. But Isabella Swan just had the best one night stand, but regrets it when she finds out she's pregnant. Luckily for her, the child's father is Edward Cullen the biggest player ever, and he is the owner of Cullen inc. the largest software company.

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **rating may change; language; drug references; and sexual references

**Author notes: **Um here is the first chapter, kind of like a preface- please review no flames

**Chapter: **1/ 25ish

**Disclaimer: **I do not; I repeat I do not own Twilight, New moon, eclipse, breaking dawn or midnight sun all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer

Chapter one: a look into the future

"Andy!" I yelled as I hobbled after my son, as he ran farther into the yard. "Andrew Edward Cullen get over here this instant!" So I was a little annoyed, but come on- having twin little boys and a little girl on the way is difficult on a woman, especially when her loving husband is stuck in traffic.

"You too, Mason Jonathan Cullen! I mean it- it's time for dinner." I finally gave up chasing them and stood there for a second.

Not one minute later two little men bombarded me. I looked down and smiled. My little boys; Andrew and Mason. They both took after their father, same reddish brown, auburn hair that was always a tad bit messy, but soft and silky. Bright, mossy green eyes and long, long eyelashes that tickled your neck when they cuddled on your shoulder. They were just normal for their age, a bit on the slender side, but then again they were tall- like their handsome father, the love of my life Edward Anthony Cullen.

Edward. He was literally my angel, sent down from heaven to guide and protect me. His beauty was astounding, something I never had a hope to concur, but if I did, then were would the pride go when I showed off _my_ Edward, emphasis on my. He was a god, no doubt about it.

But as handsome as Edward was, I think are little boys are pushing him off the track. They looked so much alike, but their were differences. For example, Andy's hair was blonder, almost a dark strawberry blond with brown streaks through it, and Mason took more after me, for instance, I swear his eyes were hazel the other day. But still over all they were their daddy all over again. I pitied all the girls that would know them. But over all, the looked almost exactly like Edward. But as Edward put it, he hoped that our new child Faye Alicia Cullen would look like me. But no matter how my children looked they were still the best looking people on the block.

"Hi," I said, barely managing to squat down and hug them.

"Mommy- Andy hit me," cried Mason, who literally knocked me over by clinging so much.

I was about to answer when a smooth velvety voice answered for me. " Then I think Andy owes Mason an apology."

I turned around and stood up as fast I could and leapt- okay more like fell- into his arms. "Edward your home!"

"Of course I am, sweetie- nothing not even an accident could keep me from you," he said as he lent down and brushed his smooth, full, wonderful, amazing, delicious lips against mine, ever so lightly. But once again my heart bounced, loudly and strong, threatening to emerge, leave my body. I felt a slow tinge at the base of spine slowly spreading through my whole body, as sparks on love flashed in front of my eyes.

Oh, the wonderful joys of being in love. The wonderful joys of being in love with the sweetest man alive. Oh, the joys of being in love with the sexiest man.

I turned toward the boys again, but the minute I did so, they were crashing into us. "Daddy!"

I laughed blithely as I saw the god, my husband, bend down to embrace our two little boys. "Hey kids," he said as he laid sweet kisses on their foreheads. " Were you good today?"

Andy replied, his lisp enclosing on every word. " Mathon lied datty, he thaid that I hit him. I did not! You belief me, wite datty?"

Edward looked mockingly puzzled, so much so that I had to bite my lip from laughing; nonetheless, Edward managed to answer Andy, seriously. "Of course I believe both of you- known of you would lie, especially to your beautiful mother, right?"

His arms were around me again, closing me in a sweet embrace, as he lightly swayed, a small grin on his face.

Mason looked bored, and Andy looked away and would not meet anyone's face. "Andrew, honey- is everything okay?' I gently inquired, looking at him.

"Mommy?" He asked, turning toward me, his short arms out wide, asking for a hug.

I gently loosened myself out of Edward's grip, and knelt down in front my three year old, and hugged him, careful of my stomach. "Yes, baby?" I asked, as I gently rubbed his hair, and inhaled his cute little scent.

"I hit Mathon."

"Why?"

Little sobs and tears came from Andy, as he responded, "Mathon said that Rothelle would newer mawwy me."

I couldn't help, but smile. My little son had his first crush- at the age of three. I thought they started playing like this when they were five, but guess not.

"Honey, hitting is not nice and you're a little young to be getting married." I rocked for a while in till I noticed he was remarkably quite.

"Edward!" I called, who was now playing with Mason.

He stopped and came over, Mason trailing behind him. "Yes?"

"Is Andy asleep?"

He looked, and grinned while nodding.

"Can you take him, and put him in his bed?" I asked, tired and exhausted myself. What? I am with child.

"Of course, sweetheart."

Edward then proceeded to lift Andy into his arms and carry him into the house. Leaving me to stand up, after some hard breathing and sweat running down my face I was up.

I looked and spotted Mason on the swings. "Mason!"

He looked up and hopped off the stool. His little legs were carrying him over to me. "Did you tell Andrew that Rochelle would never marry him?"

He shrugged- another thing he got from his father. "Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you said we are too young to get married," he stated this, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. His hazel eyes- yep, it's definitely hazel- looked up to meet mine. " I'm sorry."

I sighed and grabbed his hand. "I know, make sure to tell Andy that. But for now let's go eat."

"Okay," he said, with a sigh. How old was my son- twenty, no- he's three. But close, though.

When we came through the red door and finished taking off our shoes, Edward came and brought me to his chest, his arms lightly on my waist. " Come on in, Bella." His voice was so smooth and silky- I was ready to jump him. And believe me I would have if I wasn't pregnant and had a child currently in the room. Oh the joys of having an incredibly sexy man but having children.

We walked to the dinning room, where I noticed that Edward had already set up for dinner and the food was so nicely placed on the table. I just love spaghetti.

Mason, Edward and I chatted idly all through dinner, our moods blissful. "Dad today at Tanya's," I sent a warning look at Mason, " at Mrs. Blacks, Rochelle and Andy 'got married''. I watched in awe, as my son did the little quotation marks in the air. " I got Oliver mad at me, and he tried to hit me," at this Edward choked and coughed a little, "but Mr. Black said that Oliver was the naughty one. So Oliver had to go sit in the 'naughty' corner." Again with quotation marks. " But, you know daddy it wasn't my fault that he didn't know the sun is actually a star." He said this part with an uninterested tone. And I just happened to glance at Edward who thought this was hilarious.

I was laughing when all sudden, my pants looked very wet. " Um, Edward?"

"Yes, sweetheart?" he turned to me then, his gaze loving and caring.

"My water broke."

'**-,-'Preview'-,-' **

**For an upcoming chapter **

I stared in horror. How could I responsible, young, educated Bella swan be pregnant? And after a one nightstand, too. Was the world trying to kill me? No. This test is wrong because I would never get pregnant, especially like this. It had to be wrong.

**Remember next chapter starts at the actual beginning, before she meets Edward. **

**Toddles- al **


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Love is in the air Title: Love is in the air

**Author: **Screeching Twilight- Al

**Genre: **Romance/general

**Summary: **One nightstands are great, when you don't get pregnant. But Isabella Swan just had the best one nightstand, but regrets it when she finds out she's pregnant. Luckily for her, the child's father is Edward Cullen the biggest player ever, and he is the owner of Cullen inc. the largest software company.

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **rating may change; language; drug references; and sexual references

**Author notes: **yay! The second chapter is here1 I'm a little upset right now- my grandfather is literally a fuckin fag. He's always yelling at me for no apparent reason and he's so strict. Um at the bottom of this chapter is age's and family trees! Did not include all third generation of children, just the one's that we know of but not there ages. Oh and yes bella and Tanya are sisters in this and Tanya is married to jake- I think they would be an interesting couple. Not edited. No. flames. Oh and I threw a hat at my twelve year old brother and he started crying- that wimp.

**Chapter: **2/ 25ish

**Disclaimer: **I do not; I repeat I do not own Twilight, New moon, eclipse, breaking dawn or midnight sun all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer

**I would like to thank: **barbiedoll123, DatBengaliFinesse, dorkiegrl2, sli723, oh-my-edward, amobutterfly25, Tinc, JennCullen87, lovesanime92, and especially: Cullens4everandever for being the first person to review.

**Chapter Two: No harm in fun **

"Alice!" I screamed, running a hand through my hair.

Alice my best friend, with the short pixie, with the spiked black hair and the blue eye that reminded me of the night sky in the summer, was currently running around with my niece- who I happened to be babysitting- when she was supposed to be taking her nap.

My niece, Rochelle was running out and out of breath, as her golden hair flew behind her, and her big brown eyes shined with laughter.

"Alice, Tanya is going to execute me, if Rochelle doesn't get her nap, so c'mon." I yelled for dramatics, as my dress blew in the wind.

"Fine," huffed Alice as she picked the still giggling Kayla and carried her into my apartment.

"Jesus, Alice she's all hyper. She's never going to fall asleep. Tanya is going to kill me in my sleep with a curling iron and then proceed to burn all my books. And Jacob will be laughing at me, and you will be a famous designer and have a successful career and-" I was on roll now, and I would not stop, not mater how many times Alice kept saying me name. But I must admit it was starting to get annoying.

"My job will be given to that slut Jessica who always sleeping around and-" Again she cut me off.

"Bella." Will she ever get tired of saying my name? I know I am her best friend, but really she doesn't need to be this obsessive.

"No one will even know who I am, I won't be remembered for anything. But at least no one will know it was me that copied a picture of my ass in that stupid thong last year, so I guess-" I was really nervous now, my hands were clammy, I could feel the sweat on the back of my neck and I my face was flushed. My hands were fluttering everywhere.

"Bella! Will you listen to me?" She yelled.

"What? Alice please, can you listen just for once- please?" I said, my face flushed, my breathing a little erratic. I was scared- Tanya had a temper.

" Rochelle's asleep."

I looked down at the little two year old asleep in her arms. "Oh."

"Yeah 'oh'. Jeez, Bella did you actually think Tanya would kill you?" Alice had a facial expression mixed between anger and amusement, but amusement was winning as she carried Rochelle to my bedroom and gently placed her down on the comforter.

After Rochelle was settled and we made our way back to the kitchen, made ourselves sandwiches and settled down on the stools, Alice turned to me, "So who's watching Oliver?"

I sighed. I love Oliver, and so did, Tanya, my sister, as if he was her own child. He was a miniature Jacob at the age of four. With dark, tan skin and black hair that was cut short, like a military cut. " Oh, um… I think Billy, Jake's father."

Billy was a friend of Charlie's, and whenever they had the chance to fish. But honestly who wants to spend their free time fishing. You could do something valuable, like get ahead on important things, like school and work.

"That's good, Oliver is so cute- and so is his daddy," she giggled again, her laughter like bells, and even I had to laugh.

"He sure is a catch. Tanya got lucky, he loves her so." They were the cutest couple I had ever seen. My sister was tiny and frail with light features- strawberry blond hair and blue eyes, while he was big and muscular and dark skin, black hair and brown eyes. Oliver was Jacob's son, from his previous marriage and Rochelle was Tanya and Jacob's daughter.

Alice sighed, her eyes looked off in a far away land- most likely involving boys, sugar, money, clothes, and alcohol.

I was busy examining my fingernails, or really my non-existing finger nails when Alice hit me on the shoulder and loudly asked what we were doing tonight.

"I don't know- I was kind of thinking that we could stay here and watch a movie or something…" I trailed off as I saw her murderous gaze. Jeez, you'd think I had kill someone or something by the look she was giving me.

I paused a minute, returning her gaze. "What?"

"Bella," she whined, her head on my shoulder, "we have to go clubbing."

That literally scared the hell out of me. "Absolutely not, Alice- I'll probably end up getting drunk and having sex with a complete stranger!" I yelled, trying to get her to see my point. All though I am not really sure why I tried- she would end up winning any way.

"But Bella, you need to have fun. Besides I'll be with you, and I can handle my alcohol." Alice grinned smugly then and laughed at my distraught face.

"But what about Rochelle?" I asked, hoping that maybe Rochelle would manage to get me out of going to my hell.

"Tanya will be here in plenty of time."

I groaned again, and banged my head on the table or a few minutes. I was starting to get dizzy when I felt a tug on my leg.

I looked up and saw Rochelle standing there, her brown eyes looking up at me. "Auntie Bellie?"

"Yes, honey?" I picked her up and set her in my lap, as I combed the hair out of her face.

"I wanna go home." She said tears welling up in her eyes. I looked over at Alice for help, but she shook her head and looked away.

I sighed, Rochelle did this every time, whether she was at my house, Alice's, Charlie's, Renee's, Billy's or anyone else's. "I call your mom."

She slid off my lap, and wobbled into my living room where Alice was now currently residing as I went to the phone stationed on the wall, on the left of the counter.

"Hello?" came Tanya's voice on the other line.

"Hey, Tanya- it's Bella. Rochelle wants to go home," I explained into the phone, as I lazily picked up a magazine on the counter.

She groaned, " Fine- I'll be there in fifteen."

"I'll get her ready. Bye."

"Bye." She snapped. Jeez, what was her problem? It's her kid, damn it.

I walked into the living room and got everything situated, Alice hugged Rochelle goodbye, promising see would see her in a few days, while I gathered all of Rochelle's articles. I had trouble locating Mr. Lumpy, her stuffed bunny that was once mine, but of course Tanya told everyone that it was hers. That's how it works in my family-if something is mine and she wants it, she gets it. Stupid spoiled older sister. And besides isn't the younger sister supposed to be the spoiled one? Not the older, bratty irresponsible sister. Hmm, let's think about that.

But in an hour or so, Tanya showed up- that was a long fifteen minutes there, mommy- and picked up her little girl, before saying they were now on their way to pick up Oliver.

We said our goodbyes, and I promised to check in the next couple of days, but warned Tanya that I couldn't watch the kids, because I had to take overtime for the next week or so, due to my new project I was working on, not to mention I had night classes at the university.

Once they were gone, I sighed and flopped down on the couch and relaxed, switching the tv station to my favorite show.

I looked up out of the corner of my eye and saw Alice standing over me, with an evil glint on her pixie features. "What?" I asked, " I have a right to watch television."

"No you don't," she said complacently, as her small, delicate looking face raised one shapely eyebrow.

"What? Of course I do." I said, getting a little annoyed.

Her black hair, suddenly looked like devil horns to me, and I swear she grew a devil tail. " We have to get ready."

"What? No, Alice it's only," I glanced down at my hello kitty watch, " 8:00."

"Duh, we have to get there by ten thirty so it only leaves us an hour and a half to get ready.'" Again, with the damn smirk on her face.

" Fine," I huffed, clearly upset. Why I had to go through this torture was beyond me.

For an hour I had to go through the trouble of doing my hair, and makeup and finding the perfect outfit. But since my outfit was obviously not the right one, according to the fashion goddess aka Alice Brandon.

Alice looked wonderful, like always but today she looked major sexy, with a skin tight tank top, that showed her midriff and a short, and I mean short black skirt that couldn't have been more than three inches past her whoo hoo, if you catch my drift.

But Alice didn't like my jeans or shirt I opted for- which I did put on for a purpose, mind you. But when Alice saw my outfit she was over come in horror.

"Oh God, Bella, no!" she screamed, like they do in the horror movies.

"What Alice?" I snapped, I really did not want to go.

After many more arguments, I ended up wearing a short black skintight dress, without a bra. Thanks a lot, good ole buddy, now I feel like a skank and I am unhappy.

But needless to say, I did end up at the club. Very drunk.

I don't remember much, except this godlike creature that was an akin to a knight in shinning armor. I remembered being kissed senseless, and waking up in my bed, alone.

I got up, calling for Alice, when I saw a note on the table I the most fanciful writing I had ever seen. "Dear Lady," it read. I'm guessing I didn't give him my name. " Last night was amazing." Yes, it was- I think. I can't really remember, but I'm sure it was great if it was compared to anything I could remember. "I'm sorry I hurt you." Damn it, I lost my virginity. That bastard, now I was all sore and in pain. But I was intoxicated, I'm sure he wasn't probably taking advantage of me. Now I was pissed. " But it was a great pleasure." I sure it was. "Here's my number, incase you ever feel up to it." And it went on to list his number.

Now that was a month ago, and now I am currently sitting on the edge of the tub, waiting for damn pregnancy test to hurry up and decide if I am pregnant or not.

After another five minutes, I picked the test up, wiping my hair out of my eyes. I suddenly wanted some damn pickles.

But, anyway I looked down at the test as I stared in horror. How could I responsible, young, educated Bella swan be pregnant? And after a one nightstand, too. Was the world trying to kill me? No. This test is wrong because I would never get pregnant, especially like this. It had to be wrong.

And how did I know it was wrong? Because I, Bella Swan, would never get pregnant- I think.

'-,-'Preview'-,-'

For an upcoming chapter

"Um, hello this is Isabella Swan…"

Age's and family

The ages are the people's age at the beginning of the story

Charlie and Renee Swan (46) Esme (52) and Carlisle Cullen(56) Cynthia and Robert Hale (65)

/ - / / - / / /

Tanya S. m. Jacob B. Isabella S. m. Edward C. Emmett C. m. Rosalie H. Jasper H. m. Alice B.

(25) (30) (21) (24) (28) (23) (23) (22)

/ /

Rochelle Oliver

(2) (4)

Remember just because the twins and Faye have been introduced, does not mean they are born yet. I have not put them on the tree yet because they have not yet been born. The tree will be updated as more family members appear.

Oh and remember to review. No flames

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.-Al .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Love is in the air Title: Love is in the air

**Author: **Screeching Twilight- Al

**Genre: **Romance/general

**Summary: **One nightstands are great, when you don't get pregnant. But Isabella Swan just had the best one nightstand, but regrets it when she finds out she's pregnant. Luckily for her, the child's father is Edward Cullen the biggest player ever, and he is the owner of Cullen inc. the largest software company.

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **rating may change; language; drug references; and sexual references

**Author notes: **Here is the third chapter of love is in the air and in this chapter Alice meets Jasper and Bella's friends and family find out she's with child. Or as we know children ah ha ha….evilly laugh……..any hoo review. Not edited no flames.

**Chapter: **3/ 25ish

**Disclaimer: **I do not; I repeat I do not own Twilight, New moon, eclipse, breaking dawn or midnight sun all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer

**I would like to thank:** everyone who reviewed, especially: lovesanime92 for being the first to review.

**Chapter Three: Guess What? **

Okay, so I had a bit of a dilemma on my hands. But people get pregnant everyday of their lives and they still manage to have successful lives-right?

Of course not. Damn it! I barely make enough money as it is, now I have to support a child. It won't have a father, it's grandmother will probably disown me and It. It won't be able to have a good education or home. And knowing my luck, It will be a pudgy fat kid as round as a ball and I'll have to roll it places.

But that's not the problem right now. Or at least not the whole problem. The first thing I needed to do was get up and leave the damn bathroom. All though I was considering making it my bedroom and giving the baby my room.

So, I finally left the bathroom, only falling once, and after the fiasco I almost cried, worried about the baby. And damn it I still want those pickles. Could nothing go right?

I slowly made my way to the living room, upset and distraught. I hesitantly picked up the phone and dialed Rosalie's number.

It rang a few times, before a velvety voice answered. "Hello?"

I almost gasped, if the face was as good as the voice who ever he was a god. " Um, hello this is Isabella Swan can I talk to Rosalie, please?"

He sighed, "one sec."

I was crying by the time Rose picked up. "Bella?"

"Hi, Rose," I whimpered, wiping my eyes with my free arm.

"Bella, sweetie- what's wrong?" Concern in her voice, and in the back round I could Emmett's loud concerned voice. "Is that Bella- is she okay?"

Rosalie didn't answer Emmett, but I answered, short of. " Rose I'm pregnant. Can you come over and bring Emmett too, I need my friends."

Rose gasped, "Sure I'm coming over right now- I'll call my brother and get Alice."

"Thanks," I sobbed.

"It'll be okay," she cooed into the phone. Rosalie had always been there for me, especially when the going got tough and with her family, Emmett-who was like my big brother I never had, and with Ryan, there one year old son. A honey moon baby.

"Don't tell anyone," I rushed out, worried, "Could your parents maybe come?" Her parents had always been there for me when mine had not.

"I'll try, Bella- I'll be there soon. Bye." She hung up the phone and I once again ran my stuffed, red nose on my sleeve.

So I called one of my best friends, now I have to call my sister and parents. I dialed Tanya's number. She and I were complete opposites. She was adopted and I was not. She was frail and I was anything but. She was light in all of her features, and I was darker, except for the skin. We argued. She was spoiled. She was planned. I was an accident-surprisingly like my own child. But she was my sister. And we loved each other.

It rang only once before Tanya picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"T-tanya?" I whimpered, my tears anew. Goddamn it why can't I stop crying?

"Bella, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" She was worried for me, and I felt my heart swell up.

"Can you come over? Like right now? And bring your family and mom and dad?" I asked, wanting to get off the phone.

"Sure," she hesitantly, and then, "what's wrong?"

"I'll explain when you get here," I said my voice trembling.

She sighed, " Fine- give me a half an hour."

As I sat and waited, I suddenly realized that maybe it was not such a good idea to have all my friends and family come over. Especially because I did not even know what to do. How was I going to raise a child?

The front door opened and I could hear Mrs. Hale's voice ring through the hall, " Bella sweetie- where are you?"

"In the living room!" I shouted, while I sat staring blankly at the wall, chewing my nails.

I saw everyone enter; all of my friends and family were here- at the same time. Did they fuckin car pool together? I saw my parents, along with Billy back take a place on my other couch, while Rosalie was encircled by Emmett's arms, and Oliver, Rochelle and Ryan were all playing in the corner will some junk toys, and Alice was now sitting next to me stroking my hair, and Jasper was with his parents ho looked troubled, and Tanya and Jacob were in the entranceway.

There was quite murmuring and soft whispers, intill I finally stood up and awaited my doom. " Um, thanks for coming- I really need your support on what I am about to say." I paused and took a deep breath, and I saw Rose smile half heartily. " I'm pregnant."

There was silence before Alice jumped, " I'm so excited! I am going to be the godmother right? And I can be aunty Alice! Congratulations! What are you going to name it? Is it a boy, a girl?" She was about to say more but I cut her off.

"Alice, I have still yet to think-"

But now I was cut off by mother. "Isabella Marie Swan! We taught you better than this! Who is the father?"

I stuttered, my eyes filled with tears. " I don't know."

Jacob looked at me, "You weren't forced were you?"

I looked down, knowing that any answer is going to disappoint everyone. " No, I wasn't forced."

I heard a couple of gasps, and I brought my head up to look up at Cynthia. "I'm so sorry." I started, but my voice faltered when I heard my mother say. "Get an abortion!"

I looked at her in shock.

"Get a what!?" I screamed, although I had heard her correctly before.

I might give the child up for adoption but I could never kill it. That was not who I am, and the fact she even suggested it made me want to strangle someone.

"Get an abortion- that's your only option."

I was in shock - how could my mother react this way. "No- I can't."

"Yes you can, and you will." She said, flipping her brown hair over her shoulders while everyone stared at her aghast.

"No- when Tanya was pregnant in high school you didn't make her get an abortion." Of course my damn mother only wants me to suffer.

"Well, she had a miscarriage anyway- and it ended up being the best in the long run." I stared in horror, like everyone else.

"Leave!" It wasn't me who said it. It was Tanya. She turned toward me," I'm so sorry Bella I need to leave. Come on Oliver, Rochelle."

The blacks: Billy, Jacob, Tanya, Oliver and Rochelle all walked out the door, while my father looked between my mother and I, and finally said. " I still love you, Bells. This doesn't change a thing."

And then he walked out to, my mom following in suit. Eventually everyone was gone except, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett.

Emmett and I were playing old maid, when he asked, " so you have no idea who the father is?"

I shook my head, "no but I have his number- somewhere."

I told him to wait a sec, as I searched my bedroom for the number. When I retrieved it I showed him the note.

I was shocked when Emmett face turned purple. "Em?" I asked, worried.

Rosalie came up behind and wrapped her arms around, her chin on my shoulder.

Jasper and Alice where nowhere to be found, probably making doo hong in the bathroom.

"Bella where did you get this number?"

"The guy I slept with," I responded confused. "Why?"

He looked up at me, his usual happy face twisted in anger, "It's my brother's number."

'**-,-'Preview'-,-'**

For an upcoming chapter

"I'm here to see Edward Cullen."

Age's and family

The ages are the people's age at the beginning of the story

Charlie and Renee Swan (46) Esme (52) and Carlisle Cullen(56) Cynthia and Robert Hale (65)

/ - / / - / / /

Tanya S. m. Jacob B. Isabella S. m. Edward C. Emmett C. m. Rosalie H. Jasper H. m. Alice B.

(25) (30) (21) (24) (28) (23) (23) (22)

/ / /

Oliver Rochelle Ryan

**Reviews make me shine…sorry filler chapter. everything will be slower from now on. **

**Remember just because the twins and Faye have been introduced, does not mean they are born yet. I have not put them on the tree yet because they have not yet been born. The tree will be updated as more family members appear.**

**Oh and remember to review. No flames**

**.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.****-Al ****.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.**


	4. AN but good

I am so sorry I haven't I will is my number one ubate in the next couple of .


End file.
